Cambio de opinion
by Prixychan
Summary: Siriua y un encuentro en su cocina con cierta kunoichi lemmon


**¡Hola a todos! Aquí les dejomione shot crossover de HPxNARUTO**

**Resumen****: ¿No eres muy niña, para provocar a tus mayores? Dijo el con sorna – Lo que pasaBlack-san es que quise apiadarme de usted, de seguro yo me he acostado con más mujeres este mes que usted en esta última decada-respondió la chica con un extraño brillo en los ojos. SiriusxSakura**

_**¨pensamientos¨**_

**-dialogo en ingles-**

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes son propiedad deJ. K. Rowling, y Kishimoto respectivamente.**

**Advertencia****: lenguaje obsceno, lemon**

**Raiting:**** M**

Simplemente no lo entendía, y por más que le diera vueltas al asunto simplemente no lo entendía, es decir, Dumbledure dijo que había contratado a un grupo de shinobis para que protejan a Harry y a sus amigos, en eso estaba de acuerdo si, había oído muy buenas cosas sobre los shinobis, que eran impresionantes, que no necesitaban varitas para sus hechizos, que eran leales sobre otras varias cosas, pero ahora dudaba de la decisión del profesor, la razón pues muy fácil, ahí estaba él, en frente de tres ninjas, un muchacho rubio, con ojos azules, quien se presento como Naruto Uzumaki el futuro Hokage de konoha y un par de cosas mas que el simplemente ignoro , una linda de chica de un extraño cabello color rosa y hermosos ojos verdes, quien respondía al nombre de Sakura Haruno que por cierto a simple viste la parecía sumamente simpática e inocente, aunque ninguno de los dos parecía tener mas de 17 años y luego estaba el sujeto mayor (en realidad se guiaba por el cabello canoso que este poseía) que usaba una mascara y una extraña cosa que tenía un raro símbolo (que los tres utilizaban) le cubrían su rostro, y se llamaba Kakashi Hatake (que por cierto estaba leyendo un raro libro con tapas color naranja), Sirius frunció el ceño, no había manera de que esos niños pudieran proteger a su a hijado, y menos el viejo que seguramente no podría moverse y esa mascara y esa banda que le cubrían el rostro era para que no noten su cara demacrada por los años , si seguramente era eso.

-`Dumbledure debe estar volviéndose loco.´- fue todo lo que pensó mientras guiaba a las extrañas personas a sus habitaciones, en el trascurso el muchacho fue golpeado varias veces por la ojijade, al decir ciertas cosas que no debía, eso había incrementado sus dudas a respecto de la decisión de Dumbledure.

Esa noche hacía un calor devastador, y él no podía dormir no solo por el calor, también estaba nervioso porque mañana los ninjas irían a buscar a Harry a Privent Drive 4, aparte de que llegarían todos los miembros de la Orden para aclarar los puntos de la misión con los ninjas, así que entre vuelta y vuelta decidió bajar a la cocina de su casa, pero no espero encontrarse con lo que se encontró, allí sentada en una de las sillas estaba la shinobi que se encargaría de proteger la vida de su ahijado tomando un vaso de agua, en realidad pudo esperarse eso era algo normal tomar un vaso de agua a mitad de la noche, lo que lo perturbo fue otra cosa totalmente diferente, la manera en que ella estaba vestida, con un pequeño short que le llegaba un poco más abajo del mulos color negro lo que resaltaba sus piernas blancas y largas y una blusa con tirantes también negra con un escote muy pronunciado que dejaba poco a la imaginación, y eso le afecto porque hacía un tiempo que no se descargaba con nadie y la imagen de esa niña hizo estragos en él, claro que luego se reprocho, MERLIN ella era una niña y el merecía una celda en Azkaban por viejo verde. Ahora estaba seguro que contratar a eso shinobis era mala idea.

-¿Le gusta lo que ve? Black-san- hablo de repente la muchacha con tono de picardía, haciendo que el animago diera un gruñido, mientras se acercaba a la mesa, la ojijade sonrió con cierto coqueteo mientras levantaba una ceja, estaba claro que estaba filtreando con el.

-¿no eres muy pequeña para insinuarte a hombre mayores?- respondió él con sorna, la shinobi lo miro de arriba abajo y sonrió mientras Sirius tomaba un vaso de agua.

- Lo que sucede Black-san es que quise apiadarme de usted, de seguro yo me he acostado con más mujeres este mes que usted en la última década- dijo sonriendo con un brillo especial en sus ojos, y al mago se le descojo la mandíbula, y de más esta decir que todo el liquido que el mago tenía en su boca termino esparcido en sobre la boca, esa shinobi era una pervertida, no había duda de eso, aunque su mente le jugo una mal pasada imaginandosela con otra mujer, porque vamos él es hombre y dos chicas bonitas dándose amor en una cama, hacia que la sangre le herviera. Si fue una muy muy mala idea contratar a esos shinobis, en especial a la pelirosada.

. ¿Qué edad tienes?- le preguntó Sirius con raro gruñido, ahora no le parecía tan inocente como antes, la pelirosada se relamió los labios y sonrió de costado.

-17 bien llevados, Black-san- le respondió con una voz sumamente sensual, por Merlín el realmente estaba en problemas y los pantalones le empezaban a molestar, bufó molesto, si ella tuviera un par de años más y el un par de años menos de seguro se le hubiera follado ahí mismo en la silla o en su defecto en el piso de la cocina, pero era una niña por el gran Merlín, un poco perversa pero niña en fin y lamentable mente el le doblada en edad podría ser su padre que por cierto el lo compadecía totalmente si el tuviera una hija como ella en este momento estaría lanzando avada kadavra a diestra y siniestra para los acosadores y a ella la metería se monja por provocar a los acosadores, el último de losBlack poso su vista sobre la ojijade y se arrepintió, porque a ella le resbalaba una traviesa gota de agua desde su boca, hasta la entrada de sus pechos, el antes llamado canuto cerro los ojos con fuerza. Cada vez estaba más seguro que contratarlos fue una de las peores ideas que jamás tuvo Dumbledure.

- no me enojo si me sacas esa gota con tu lengua, Sirius-kun- Le dijo la ojijade, oh genial ahora ella lo llamaba por el nombre… no sabia que significa Kun o San, pero ese cambio no podía ser bueno no, se tenia que ir y eso es lo que iba a hacer en ese instante si no fuera porque la kunoichi se paro frente al mago y le dio tremendo beso, claro que como todo caballero el respondió al acto, no iba a desilusionar a la pobre chica eso si que no. Por fin se separaron por falta de oxigeno y la ninja medico se sentó a horcajadas de Black.

-Sakura, esto… mmm,… no...mm.. es..una buena…mmm idea- logro decir mientras Sakura le besaba y mordisqueaba el cuello, sus manos jugaban por el pecho del ojiazul, en ese instante ella paro y lo miro a los ojos, pudo ver la lujuria.

-Tu amiguito no piensa lo mismo- le refuto con picardía mientras se frotaba contra el miembro erecto de Sirius Black y volvía al ataque del cuello del hombre que se encontraba debajo de ella y para el animago esa fue la gota que derramo el baso.

Se levanto con ella encima solo para ponerla sobre la mesa y la separo bruscamente de su cuello, ella lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa torcida en sus labios, ahora iba a ser él, Sirius Black el que le enseñaría un par de cosas a esa chiquita, como por ejemplo, que su compañero de toda la vida era amigote y no amiguito, como ella lo había llamado hace instantes.

Sirius beso el cuello de la pelirosada, lo mordisqueó y chupo hasta que quedo marcado, mientras que esta jugaba con el cabello de Black y gemía en su oído, cosa que le agrado de sobre manera y comenzó a lamer en la piel descubierta de la shinobi (que por cierto era bastante).

-Es todo lo que tienes sirius- dijo la pelirozada con voz ronca por la exitación, Sirius gruño algo inaudible para luego arrancarle la blusa. El animago quedo asombrado de lo que vio, esa chica tenia uno pechos perfectos, tomo uno y comenzó a masajearlo mientras que succionaba el otro dejándole marcas, la shinobi gemía y pasaba sus manos por la ancha espalda del animago mientras se frotaba contra la erección de este, quien gemía con fuerza, el animago llevo uno de sus dedos a la intimidad de la chica y comenzó a masajearla, Sakura solo suspiraba y se movía al ritmo que el animago marcaba para ella, el vaivén de los pechos de la shinobi, mas el movimiento de caderas contra sus dedos exitaba cada vez más Sirius, quien acabo de unos minutos no pudo contenerse le arranco literalmente la ropa que le quedaba a la muchacha y de un movimiento brusco la penetro, la pelirrosoda sintió el placer recorrerle todo el cuerpo y emitió un leve gemido, aunque la shinobi estaba disfrutando su inesperado encuentro en la cocina se mantenía alerta, jamás se sabía cuando kakashi-sensei o naruto podían bajar en cualquier momento, tampocó es que le importara mucho ellos pasarían de largo como si no hubieran visto nada, pero tal vez a su acompañante si le molestase, gimío al sentir con más fuerza la embestida, tal y como a ella le gustaba, se sujeto de la espalda del mago, mientras mordía los hombros de este, pronto oleadas de placer la invadieron y llegó al tan anhelado climax, mientras que Sirius tardó un poco más derramandosé dentró de ella. Poco le importo a Sakura, ella tomaba los anticoceptivos desde su primera vez y era muy responsable, el hombre se separo rapidamente de ella y comenzó a mirar hacia los lados como buscando a alguíen, rapidamente uso un hechizo para limiparse y devolverle a la chica toda la ropa que el le había destrozado, Sakura río y lo miró a los ojos, como buena ninja que era adivinó rapidamente los pensamientos del mago, estaba dudando, fue como cuando los vio por primera vez, y por descarte le toco a ella tratar de convenserlo, la pelirrosada sonrío perversamente.

Mientras el hombre de ojos grises estaba echo un mar de emociones, primero había tenía sexo con una niña, que de niña no tenía nada, segundo le había gustado y quería repetir pero no sabía si ella estaría dispuesta, y tercero... terceroo bueno no había tercero, dirigío su mirada hacía la chica que lo veía con una sonrisa perversa, él estaba seguro que esa sonrisa le daría miedo al mismisimo Voldemort

- Espero que esto se repita, Sirius- dijo Sakura la más seductoramente posible, Sirius se quedo helado mientras la chica bajaba de la mesa y se dirigía supestamente a su cuarto, cuando llego a la puerta Sakura giró a cabeza y le guiño el ojo en forma juguetona, en ese momento a Sirius se le alclararon casi todas sus dudas, porque aún no estaba seguro de la desición de Dumbledure de contratar a los dos shinobis masculino ya que con Sakura era más que sufuiciente para él.

FIN

* * *

**Este es el fin del MI primer one shot espero que le haya gustado, quería expirementar con esta pareja porque en los crossover jamás ví esta pareja y me parecío interesante. Pido perdón si tengo algún error de ortografía por favor si lo encuentran por favor avisenme asi lo corrijo.**

**Por las personalidad cambiada de Sakura-chan a niña gritona y dulce a desvergonzada creo que lo hice por pienso que cada Shinobi debe reaccionar según la situacíon lo amerite... DEJEN REVIEWS PLISSS, y diganme si puedo seguir escriniendo ´más fic sobre esta pareja o cualquier otra que quieran, asi que si quieren expirementar mandemen un review que gustosa escribire! **

**y no dejen de lerr mis otros fics que pronto actualisare**

**BESO A TODOS! **

**mua! **


End file.
